Just a Single Chance
by EGIA06
Summary: Hermione odia a una banda a la que todas sus compañeras de escuela idolatran...un día su madre le da la noticia de que su primo vuelve a casa pero trae con ellos a la banda que dirige...¿Realmente los odiara? ADAPTACION CON PERMISO DE LA AUTORA BellaCullenSwan18
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

 **Hermione POV**

-Hermione ¡Baja por favor!-Grito mi mamá como pudo, ya que me encontraba en mi habitación, en el tercer y último piso de mi casa

-¡Ya voy!-Conteste, tome mi mochila, empecé a bajar las escaleras con cuidado…

Soy Hermione Jean Granger, hija de Harold Granger uno de los hombres más ricos de todo el mundo y de Jean Granger la mejor ex-modelo de toda la historia, porque proviene de una de la familias más ricas del mundo y después de su embarazo supo cuidar a la perfección de su figura…Tengo 18 años y vivo en la aburrida ciudad de Forks, Washington, me mude aquí hace 4 años y desde que llegue tengo el control total en mi colegio…así es estudio en una escuela privada…

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-le pregunte

-Recuerdas que tu primo tiene su propia compañía disquera en Londres ¿verdad?-Pregunto mi madre

-Claro ¿Qué tiene?-Pregunte

-Bueno pues, trae una banda, pero los muchachos quieren seguir estudiando, pero como tienen que arreglar algunas cosas aquí en estados unidos, se van a quedar aquí un tiempo ¿te parece bien?-Pregunto… _¿Desde cuándo le importo yo? Pensé_

-Claro no hay problema-conteste y camine para tomar las llaves de mi coche

-Espera hoy tu padre y yo tenemos una cena de negocios, y me preguntaba ¿Los puedes recoger tú?-Pregunto

-Claro ¿A qué horas?-Pregunte

-El avión aterriza a las ocho en punto, será mejor que estés ahí desde las siete cuarenta más o menos-contesto, solo asentí con mi cabeza y salí de la casa, me subí a mi carro lamborghini murciélago, color negro…iba muy bien hasta que empezó a sonar la canción de la banda que odio…

 _ **You're insecure**_

 _ **don't know what for**_

 _ **you're turning heads**_

 _ **When you walk through the do-o-or**_

 _ **don't need make up**_

 _ **to cover up**_

Rápidamente cambie la estación, llegue a la escuela a tiempo…las primeras horas de clase me la pase haciendo la tarea para asi llegar y no tener tanta…hasta que sonó la campana del descanso…

Cuando iba saliendo del baño, escuche voces en un salón y me acerque a ver quién era…

-Oye Laurent los chicos esos que traen como locas a las chicas, van a tomarse un descanso sabes…por fin Luna, Daphne, Cho y Astoria nos van a volver a poner atención-dijo James el novio de Astoria

-Que bueno ¿ya le dijiste a Eric y Demetri?-Pregunto Laurent el novio de Cho

-Ellos fueron los que me lo dijeron-contesto James

-Sabes yo solo quiero al igual que Demetri llevarla a la cama, odio que no quiera así que después de eso, terminare con ella-dijo Laurent…pero el muy idiota no sabía que los estaba grabando con mi iPod

-Todos queremos eso-dijo James

-Vámonos o los profesores vendrán a buscarnos-dijo Laurent y me escondí en el salón de al lado…a los cinco minutos salí de mi escondite y me fui a la cafetería

-Chicas ¿y sus novios?-Pregunte como si nada mientras me sentaba

-En otra mesa-Contesto Cho

-Oigan ¿Vamos hoy a las carreras?-Pregunto en voz baja Luna

-Claro, decimos que vamos a algún club, de todas formas es viernes tengo hasta las tres cuarenta para llegar a mi casa-Respondió Daphne

-Ok, tendré que llevar a unos amigos-les dije

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Astoria

-Mi primo regresa-les dije

-¿Oliver?-Preguntaron y les asentí con la cabeza

-¡Dios no puedo creer que vuelva!-Grito Astoria

-¡Quiero que me ayude a conseguir un buen estéreo para mí coche!-Exclamaba Luna

-¡Quiero uno de sus abrazos!-Dijo emocionada Ángela

-¡Nos llevara de compras alguno de estos días!-Dijeron Cho y Astoria a la vez

-¡Chicas!-Grite sin importarme que todos se voltearan a vernos

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

-El vuelve, pero traerá a una banda con la que está trabajando-les dije

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Astoria y tocaron la campana para terminar el receso

-No tengo idea, solo los verán nos vemos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial-les dije y me fui a mis clases, las cuales pasaron demasiado rápido…

Al salir del colegio, me fui rápidamente a mi casa, no quería hablar con las chicas porque si lo hacía no alcanzaría a terminar la tarea de algebra que me faltaba…

-Irina ¿podrías prepararme un sándwich?-pregunte a Irina la que ayuda con la limpieza de la casa

-Claro corazón-contesto

-Gracias-Conteste y subí a mi habitación

Cuando entre en mi habitación rápidamente comencé con mi tarea y a los 10 minutos llego Irina

-Hermione, no vayas a salir Ron esta otra vez afuera, Felix ya lo está sacando pero no hace caso-dijo

-Claro no te preocupes-le dije

Ron Newton…mi ex-novio que se caso muy joven solo para deshacerse de mi…aunque lo único que me dijo fue A veces uno permanece enamorado, pero en cambio, otras duele…me dolió pero lo supere pues me di cuenta de que no lo amaba de verdad…

Me faltaba un problema pero no lo entendía y vi mi reloj 7:00… _¡Dios! Se me hace tarde Pensé,_ corrí a meterme a bañar, y al salir fui a mi closet…saque unos pantalones de mezclilla, un saco negro, unos tacones morados y una blusa sin mangas, con un moño grande en todo el pecho y era de color un poco más claro que el lila, tome mi celular y las llaves de la camioneta para que nadie estuviera apretado…

-¡Ya me voy Irina!-Le grite

-¡Con cuidado!-Grito y salí de mi casa para ir al aeropuerto…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen al mágico universo de Harry Potter, creado por J. K. Rowling; la trama tampoco me pertenece, es de BellaCullenSwan18 quien me hizo el favor de darme su autorización de adaptarlo.  
**

 **Les agradezco le den una oportunidad :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Hermione POV**

 _¡Gracias Dios! Pensé_ … llegue justamente a las 7:40, y como mi madre había dicho el avión aterrizaba a las 8:00, me senté a esperar en una de las sillas…entonces me preocupe:

1-No hay ningún paparazzi cerca y tal vez están escondidos

2-Mis amigas pueden conocer a esta banda y ponerse como locas

3-Solo son hombres, no vayan a ser depravados

Me quede pensando hasta que sentí que me tocaban el hombro, me pare y me voltee

-Lo siento señorita creí que era mi hija-dijo un señor completamente apenado

-No se preocupe a todos nos pasa-le conteste y vi mi reloj de mano 8:10-Permiso-le dije al señor quién asintió con su cabeza y me dejo pasar…camine un poco hasta que mi celular empezó a vibrar…lo saque y era Oliver

-¿Dónde están?-le pregunte

-En la entrada esperándote-contesto

-Genial, yo estaba en las sillas, voy para allá-le dije y colgué

Camine un poco y cuando estaba cerca de la entrada vi a una niña pequeña, muy hermosa que estaba pegada al vidrio de la puerta, después se volteo y corrió con una señora

-Mami, mira están los muchachos de mi banda favorita-le dijo la niña a su madre, rápidamente y con cuidado salí para encontrarme a Oliver con 5 chicos sentados sobre sus maletas

-Enserio ustedes sí que no llaman la atención, traen capuchas y lentes de sol, a las ocho y tanto de la noche, algo muy normal-les dije sarcásticamente

-¡Herms!-Grito Oliver y me abrazo haciendo que mis pies dejaran de tocar el piso

-Yo también te quiero primo pero, hay una niñita adentro que le estaba diciendo a su mamá, que su banda favorita estaba aquí-le dije y abrió los ojos como platos, me bajo y les hizo una seña a los chicos, comenzamos a caminar más rápido…hasta llegar a la camioneta

-¡Mami si son ellos!-Dijo la misma niña, mientras los chicos subían rápidamente sus maletas, se acomodaron atrás y mi primo se puso de copiloto

-Recuerda manejar bien y sin matar a nadie-dijo entre risas, los chicos se rieron por lo bajo pero los alcance a escuchar

-Agárrense bien-les dije y prendí el motor, Oliver me había enseñado a manejar rápido, demasiado diría yo a los 15 años, pero un día choque contra un poste, claro que no me paso nada pero mis padres me quitaron mi carro y me lo dieron hasta hace cuatro meses…

En menos de una hora llegamos a mi casa, los chicos se bajaron y comenzaron a bajar sus maletas y pronto la cajuela quedo vacía

-Gracias Draco-dijo Oliver a un muchacho que le había dado sus maletas

-De nada-dijo con una voz de terciopelo que me hizo estremecer, entramos a mi casa y deje las llaves en la mesa de la entrada

-Hay, mi niño Oliver-dijo Irina saliendo de la cocina, y dándole un abrazo a Oliver

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Irina, el único que sabe cocinar es Draco-dijo Oliver haciendo que Irina se riera

-¿Les muestro sus habitaciones?-Pregunto Irina

-No te preocupes nana, yo lo hago-le conteste

-Ok, Mmm…Hermione-Me llamo

-¿Mande?-Pregunte

-Sí vas a salir hoy procura llegar a una hora prudente por favor-dijo

-Claro-le conteste sonrojada, ella me sonrió y se fue de nuevo a la cocina

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?-Pregunto Oliver

-Llegue a las siete de la mañana y mis padres se enojaron, pero como siempre no hicieron nada-le conteste

-Típico-dijo, asentí con mi cabeza y él paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros-Bueno te presento chicos ella es mi hermosa primita Herms...-pero no lo deje terminar, ya que le di un codazo un el abdomen- Perdón, se llama Hermione pero le gusta que le digan Herms o Mione…Ellos son Cedric, Neville, Harry, Rolf y Draco -dijo, entonces todos se quitaron…por fin sus capuchas permitiéndome verlos bien

-Hola, dijeron al unisonó y se rieron

Cedric, era palido, peinado hacia arriba, sus ojos eran cafés y tenía una sonrisa de un niño el día de abrir los regalos de navidad…

Neville, su piel era blanca y sus ojos al igual que su cabello negros, realmente sus sonrisa es demasiado contagiosa y al parecer era el más joven de todos por su cara

Harry, su piel era blanca y su cabello azabache, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro, y se notaba que era un desastre

Rolf, bueno el a simple vista da miedo ya que es muy musculoso más que Cedric, pero con esa sonrisa te das cuenta de que es un niño en cuerpo de hombre, su piel es pálida, su cabello castaño oscuro y rizado y sus ojos eran azul grisáceo

Y Draco, él a simple vista es perfecto, sus rasgos finos, su cabello rubio platinado y despeinado, sus ojos de un perfecto gris y con una sonrisa torcida, claro no es tan musculoso como Rolf y Cedric, pero tampoco tan flacuchento como Harry y Neville…era PERFECTO

-Hermione, te fuiste a tu mundo-dijo Oliver sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Lo siento, empecemos voy a salir con las chicas-les dije y ellos asintieron-¿Les gustan las motos?-Pregunte

-Claro, son lo máximo-dijo Cedric

-¿Saben manejarlas?-Pregunte

-Somos expertos-contesto ahora Harry poniendo una linda sonrisa

-Bueno quieren venir hoy con mis amigas y conmigo, necesitamos parejas, para poder correr-les dije

-Claro, con tal de que no nos ataquen-dijo Rolf y nos reímos, a ellos tal vez les pareció gracioso pero a mí me lleno de nervios

-Bien les muestro sus habitaciones y se alistan nos vamos en una hora-le dije

-Ok-dijo Neville

-Solo no quiero que regresen tan tarde Hermione-dijo Oliver

-Yo tengo hasta las tres cuarenta-le conteste

-Está bien, mañana es sábado-contesto él

-Oliver te importaría decirle a Cedric, Neville y Rolf donde están sus habitaciones duermen en el mismo piso que tu-le pregunte

-Claro yo les digo-entonces empezamos a subir las escaleras y en el segundo piso se quedaron ellos y Draco y Harry se vinieron conmigo

-Bien Harry tu habitación es la del fondo, y Draco la tuya es está a un lado de la mía-le dije

-Gracias Hermione-Dijo Harry y se metió en la habitación

-Igualmente Hermione, creo que me quiero dar un baño y a alistarme-dijo

-Claro-le conteste y me metí a mi cuarto también, necesitaba alistarme yo también, no me podía ir con esta ropa…

* * *

 **Nota: Con permiso de la autora hice algunos cambios a los personajes, aclaro esto para aquello que hayan leído el fic original.**

 **Nota 2: El fic original tiene el mismo nombre pero con el universo de Twilight, por si gustan pasarse a leerlo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Hermione POV**

Entre a mi habitación y en mi escritorio estaba mi libro de algebra, apenas lo vi me dolió la cabeza, luego le diría a Oliver que me ayudara, camine hasta mi closet y busque entre mi ropa

Saque algo que haría que Astoria no me regañara, unos pantalones entubados, mis botas negras hasta la rodilla, y dos blusas una Blanca transparente que dejaba ver mi negro brasier, y otra negra que guarde en mi bolso, para despistar a mi padres, mi cabello lo volví a dejar suelto y mi maquillaje lo cambie a uno que combinara más con mi ropa, volví a mi closet y saque mi chaqueta de cuero algo que nunca puede faltar, me la puse y no me la abroche… cuando estuve lista tocaron mi puerta

-Pase-dije y vi unos cabellos rubio platino por ella

-¿Ya estas lista? Los chicos están impacientes-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Claro, vamos-le dije y comenzamos a bajar juntos las escaleras

-Bien, llevaremos la troca para despistar a mis padres, todos súbanse-le dije

-Hermione, ¿Me dejarías llevarme tu moto?-Pregunto Draco

-¿Cómo sabes que yo la tengo aquí?-pregunte

-Oliver-dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos

-Claro, nos vamos tu y yo en ella, a fin de cuentas eres mi pareja de carreras-le dije y me sonroje

-Por mi mejor-contesto

-Chicos, Draco y yo nos vamos en mi moto-les dije

-Draco no pierdes el tiempo-Dijo Rolf y Harry le dio un golpe en la nuca-¡Ouch!-dijo sobándose

-Te lo mereces-le dijo Neville

-Ya vámonos ustedes nos siguen-dije volteándome pero luego me volví-Rolf toma tu manejas-le dije lanzándole las llaves, las atrapo en el aire y sonrió contento

-Ten esta son las llaves de mi moto-le dije y entonces lo vi, traía unos vaqueros y zapatos, su pelo despeinado y al parecer húmedo, una camiseta azul y una chaqueta de cuero, estaba impresionada no solo porque se veía aún más sexy que hace una hora, sino porque se supo vestir bien, así Astoria no diría nada, al menos de él no…

-Vamos-dijo y se subió a mi moto negra con Azul, me subí atrás de él y por fin hice lo que quería hacer desde que lo vi, lo abrace pegándome a su espalda

-Arranca derecho, yo te guio-le dije al oído intentando sonar sensual y así fue ya que sentí como se tensaba

El camino se me hizo muy lento y cuando estábamos entrando a la entrada del centro comercial vi a mis amigas sobre sus motos y le indique a Draco que fuera hacia allá, se estaciono a un lado de ellas y me baje mientras el apagaba la moto

-Hola chicas ¿listas?-Pregunte pero su atención no estaba en mi…si no en las personas detrás de mi

-¡Harry Potter!-Grito Astoria

-¡Rolf Malfoy!-Grito Luna

-¡Cedric Digory!-Grito Cho

-¡Dios, Neville Longbottom!-Grito Ángela, todas gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Chicas alto, NO!-les grite y me voltee a ver a los chicos-Lo siento, no sabía-les dije pero estaban en shock

\- _You don't know you're beautiful_ -cantaron las chicas en voz alta y me voltee a verlas enojadas

-¡Dejen de cantar es maldita canción, de ese maldito grupo!-les grite molesta

-¿Qué?-Dijeron los chicos detrás de mi

-Lo siento es que odio a esa banda-les conteste viéndolos

-Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Cho con sus ojos abiertos como platos

-Bien saben así que no se hagan las santas-les conteste

-Hermione eres estúpida ¿o qué?-pregunto Luna y mi enojo subió más

-¡No me digas estúpida!-le grite

-Pues Hermione es la verdad-dijo Ángela

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte

-Porque nosotros somos esa banda-contesto una voz de terciopelo detrás de mí, entonces sentí como los colores subían a mis mejillas, me voltee para ver al dueño de aquella voz, que a partir de hoy estaría en mi sueños

-No es verdad-conteste sonrojada, estaba completamente apenada, avergonzada, me sentí como estúpida y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar

-Sí Hermione, nosotros somos Shades Of Love-contesto Harry

-Pero…pero... ¡Dios mío! Soy una maldita estúpida-dije y me tape la cara con mis manos, y luego sentí que otras manos me las quitaban de la cara

-No te preocupes, cada quien tiene su opinión-dijo Draco sonriendo, le regrese la sonrisa, pero claro yo estaba sonrojada

-¡Aww!-Dijeron mis amigas

-Y ustedes, más les vale que no los molesten que ellos son sus parejas en esto de las carreras-les dije apuntándolas con mi dedo índice y ellas asintieron con su cabeza

-Ok-dijeron los chicos poniendo una sonrisa

-Draco es conmigo-dije y Draco puso su brazo sobre mis hombros, mis amigas me sonrieron pícaramente mientras los chicos veían a Draco con los ojos abiertos

-Bien yo con esta rubia-Dijo Rolf abrazando a Luna quien se ¿Sonrojo?...

-Yo con ella-Dijo Cedric tomando a Cho de la mano y ella sonrió triunfante

-Yo con Harry-Dijo Astoria poniéndose a un lado de él con su típica sonrisa

-¿Puedo?-Le pregunto Neville a Ángela tendiéndole la mano, quien asintió con la cabeza y la tomo

-¡Aww!-Dijimos las chicas y yo al ver la escena tan linda

-Ya Neville no las quieras a todas-le dijo Rolf haciendo un puchero estilo Astoria, nos reímos de él y subimos a nuestras motos, Rolf y Luna a la roja de ella, Cho y Jake en la plateada de ella, Jazz y Astoria en la negra con amarillo de ella y Daphne y Neville en la negra de ella…Cuando llegamos al lugar donde se harían las carreras miles de chicas no miraron, algunas la mayoría cabe decir nos miraron con envidia y otras solo nos miraron, nos fuimos a un lado de todos, haciendo nuestro propio grupo y nos recargamos en nuestras motos

-Bien díganme que han visto 3 metros sobre el cielo-Les dije disimuladamente

-Claro ¿Por…-iba a preguntar Rolf y luego abrió sus ojos como platos y sonrió

-Ya entendiste-le dije

-Claro, esto será genial-dijo

-Ok, traen cintos ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Astoria quitándose el suyo, las chicas hicieron lo mismo entonces me sonroje

-¿Lo olvidaste verdad?-Pregunto Luna y asentí con mi cabeza

-Yo traigo no se preocupen-dijo Draco y se lo quito, me lo dio y todas las chicas estaban con su típica sonrisa del gato de _"Alice in Wonderland"_

-Gracias-le dije

-Bien corredores pónganse en línea, es hora de empezar-dijo Mark el anfitrión por el megáfono

-Es hora-dijo Cho, todos hicimos lo indicado, las chicas que íbamos a correr nos bajamos de las motos y enseñamos los cintos y luego los amarramos alrededor de la cintura de los chicos y la nuestra, era la cuarta vez que hacia esto pero los nervios me carcomían…

-No te asustes Hermione, te prometo que te voy a cuidar-dijo Draco y entonces Leila se posiciono frente a las motos con un pañuelo blanco…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **Hermione POV**

-Gracias Draco-le conteste y Leila bajo el pañuelo rápidamente

Draco arranco y los chicos igual, vi que Cedric y Cho no estaban detrás de nosotros por lo cual debían de ir enfrente, entonces la vi, a la odiosa de Zafrina con Aro, se la pasaban molestándonos creyendo que eran mejores, Rolf y Luna los pasaron seguidos por Astoria y Harry y Neville y Daphne, entonces los chicos que iban manejando y Draco subieron la punta de la moto, fue cuando sentí más miedo y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, pero los abrí, no iba a dejar que Zafrina me viera, Draco acelero y pasamos a Cedric y Cho quien estaba riéndose, entonces sentí una gran felicidad dentro de mí, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y vi como Astoria congeniaba con Harry, por ser diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, lo mismo les pasaba a Luna con Rolf, Cedric con Cho y Neville con Ángela…entonces _¿Draco y yo congeniamos también? Pensé,_ los primeros en salirse de la carrera fueron John y Mirna, en la tercera vuelta Aro y Zafrina ya que ella se mareo, en la cuarta Neville, Daphne, Harry y Astoria….en la quinta Bob y Emi, y ya en la sexta Rolf y Luna, solo quedábamos Cedric, Cho, Draco y yo…

-¡No te cansas Draco! –Grito Cedric con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Sabes que no!-Le respondió igual

-¿Ya pensaste en Hermione!-Pregunto gritando Cedric

-¿Y tú en Cho, Cedric!-Le pregunte antes que Draco

Dimos tres vueltas más hasta que Cedric por fin se rindió y Draco y yo ganamos… Terminamos la carrera y regresamos a nuestro grupo con los chicos, Draco nos desabrocho y se bajó de la moto, me tendió la mano y cuando la tome como siempre sentí descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo

-Hermione me enorgulleces-dijo Astoria limpiándose una lagrima falsa

-Ok Astoria, ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte

-Tu ropa, en especial en esa blusa que deja ver tu brasier, muy bien-me contesto Luna

-Sí, Herms en la carrera era lo que más resaltaba-dijo Daphne y me sonroje

-¿Gracias?-Respondí pero sonó más como una pregunta

-Hay Herms-dijo Cho moviendo su cabeza negativamente y luego se apoyó en el cuerpo de ¿Cedric?, pues no tiene novio, aunque es un idiota, hablando de esos les tengo que decir

-Chicas ¿se quieren ir a dormir a mi casa?-pregunte y los ojos de mis amigas brillaron

-Claro-respondieron al unisonó haciéndome reír, saque mi iPhone y marque el número de mi madre

-¿Qué paso hija?-pregunto

-Las chicas se van a quedar a dormir en la casa-le avise no le pedí permiso

-Pero hija, los muchachos de la banda-me dijo

-Ya se conocieron y dicen que no hay problema ¿Verdad chicos?-Pregunte

-Sí-contestaron gritando para que mi madre los escuchara

-Hay que lindos, se nota que son unos amores, bueno nosotros llegaremos tarde así que no se preocupen, ustedes pueden dormirse tarde pero tienes hasta las…-

-Tres cuarenta para llegar a casa, lo sé-la interrumpí

-Ok bye-dijo y colgó

-Bien chicas tenemos permiso, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte

-Dos quince-contesto Harry

-Bien tenemos que irnos ya, antes de que llegue la policía-le dije y cada quien se subió a la moto con su pareja, bueno no pareja si no acompañantes, bueno con quien habían llegado, cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos estacionamos en un lado de mi troca-Ahora vuelvo-le dije a Draco y me baje de la moto

-Bien chicas, dejare a los chicos en mi casa y voy por ustedes, Cho te vas a casa de Astoria y ahí las recojo-le dije y ellas asintieron, Cho vivía a solo tres casas de la casa de Astoria, los chicos se bajaron de las motos y las chicas se fueron…

-Luna es súper sexy-dijo Rolf

-Tal vez pero Cho no se queda atrás-dijo Cedric

-Estas bromeado, la más bonita es Astoria-dijo Harry

-Ya cállense, ustedes no saben, la sexy, bonita y hermosa es Daphne-dijo Neville

-A ustedes les gustan mis amigas-dije y ellos se voltearon a verme y se sonrojaron, lástima que con el iPhone no se pueden tomar fotos de noche…

-No les digas Por favor Hermione, hago lo que quieras, me visto de mujer y bailo enfrente de todos, o si quieres convenzo a Draco de que te baile o de que te…-

-¡Rolf no, ya cállate!-le dije sonrojada

-Pero…-

-No Rolf, no te preocupes no diré nada-lo volví a interrumpir

-Bien, pero si quieres convenzo a Dra…-

-¡Rolf!-Grito Draco

-Tranquilo hermanito, no diré nada-dijo ¿Hermanito?

-¿Cómo que hermanito?-pregunte

-Somos hermanos, solo que Rolf es un año mayor que yo, y se la pasa recordándomelo-dijo Draco molesto y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Rolf quien hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua

-Ok, bueno basta, tengo que dejarlos en casa para ir por mis amigas, y sus futuras novias-le dije y me sonroje

-¿En serio crees que puedan llegar a ser nuestras novias?-Pregunto Neville con un brillo en los ojos

-Claro que sí Neville, ni es por nada pero ellas se saben toda su vida, por eso cuando las recoja se que me espera un interrogatorio del que no me voy a poder escapar por su culpa-les dije

-Bueno vámonos ya-dijo Draco

-Sí, ya entendimos Draco, quieres tu momento a solas con la Mione-Herms no tienes que decir más no te preocupes-dijo Rolf y me sonroje y todos le dieron un golpe en la nuca-Ouch que malos yo solo digo la verdad ¿o no Mione-Bells?-Pregunto Rolf

-Draco dale uno por mí-le dije y lo hizo

-Pero Mione-Bells no hice nada-dijo haciendo sus pucheros

-Sí, claro Rolf vámonos Draco-le dije y nos subimos a mi moto

Los chicos venían detrás de nosotros en la camioneta y como Rolf era el que venía manejando, a veces tocaba el claxon y yo me aferraba más al cuerpo de Draco y escondía mi cara en su espalda, cuando llegamos Draco dijo que el guardaba mi moto y asentí con mi cabeza, me voltee para ir con los chicos por las llaves de la troca pero la mano de Draco me lo impidió y me volvió para que lo viera

-Siento todo lo que hace Rolf-dijo acercándose a mí

-Ahh…bueno no te preocupes en realidad desde que lo vi con su sonrisa, me di cuenta de que es un niño en cuerpo de hombre-le conteste y vi como se acercaba más a mí y me tomaba por la cintura

-Qué bueno que no te moleste-dijo y yo sentía mis piernas como gelatina

-Ahh, si bueno yo…yo me voy tengo que ir por…por las chicas-le dije tartamudeando y me fui corriendo-Rolf las llaves-le dije

-¿Puedo ir?-Pregunto

-Claro que no, regreso en unos minutos-les dije y me fui

 _Realmente quería besar a Draco, pero ¿y si eso arruinaba todo?, aunque puede que en vez de arruinarlo todo, lo mejoraba y… no Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? lo acabas de conocer pensé_ mientras manejaba a casa de Daphne que era la más cercana, preparándome para mi gran interrogatorio

* * *

 *** Nota: La carrera de motos es como en tres metros sobre el cielo, la diferencia es que aquí son más vueltas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Hermione POV**

Llegue a la casa de Daphne y toque el claxon, ella salió con una pequeña mochila, y la dejo en la cajuela y se subió de copiloto

-Hola Mione-Dijo, ella siempre tan educada, bueno casi siempre, solo es maleducada cuando se meten con ella o con todas nosotras…

-Hola Daphne, ten mándale un mensaje a Astoria diciéndole que vamos por ellas, para que estén listas y ponle que si no están no ven a Harry y Cedric-le dije a Daphne pasándole mi iPhone

-Claro-dijo y empezó a escribir, llegamos a casa de Luna por dos razones:

1-Era la que más lejos estaba y podría ser más peligroso

2-Les daríamos más tiempo a Torie y Cho para estar listas

Le toque el claxon y se tardó un poco en salir ya que traía dos mochilas, entonces recordé que mañana era sábado tendría que ir a visitar a su padre y quedarse ahí, aunque a veces que su padre no estaba se venía a mi casa, ya que el Señor Lovegood vive a 5 calles de mi casa…Los padres de ella se separaron hace dos años, al principio le dolió pero luego entendió que era lo mejor

-Listo Mione-dijo subiéndose al asiento de atrás, el camino a casa de Astoria fue muy callado, entonces capte que Astoria tenía todo planeado, el interrogatorio empezaría cuando ella y Cho estuvieran aquí…Toque el claxon y mis amigas salieron corriendo con una mochila que a simple vista parecía que se iba a reventar… hicieron lo mismo que Daphne y Luna y subieron, arranque el carro e iba a una velocidad un poco más fuerte

-Bueno Hermione, ¿Qué piensan los chicos de nosotras?-pregunto Astoria

-No debería importarte tienes novio-le conteste tratando de llegar al punto que quería

-Termine con él-contesto

-En serio me alegro por ello-le dije y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa normal

-Yo también termine con Eric-dijo Daphne

-Yo con Demetri-dijo Luna

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Cho

-No, estoy enamorada de él realmente-contesto Luna

-Lo mismo digo-respondieron Daphne y Astoria al unisonó y luego todas nos reímos

-¿Cho tu no terminaste con Laurent?-Pregunte

-No, pero lo quiero hacer-contesto

-Bueno hay algo que quiero enseñarles, pero será dentro de la casa-les dije y ellas asintieron felices y emocionadas, nos bajamos y ayude a Luna con una de sus maletas, entramos a la casa les dije que fuéramos a la sala, al parecer los chicos no estaban abajo… _Gracias a Dios me salve del interrogatorio Pensé riendo internamente_

-Bien ya dinos Mione-dijo Luna, mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual, fui a la entrada y hay estaba mi bolso, saque mi IPod y me regrese a la sala donde estaban las chicas impacientes…

-Bien hoy que iba hacia la cafetería, en un salón estaban James y Laurent hablando me detuve a escuchar su conversación y la grabe no sé porque pero ahora veo que valió la pena-les dije y le puse Play…

 _ *****-Oye Laurent los chicos esos que traen como locas a las chicas, van a tomarse un descanso sabes…por fin Luna, Daphne, Cho y Astoria nos van a volver a poner atención-dijo James el novio de Astoria**_

 _ **-Que bueno ¿ya le dijiste a Eric y Demetri?-Pregunto Laurent el novio de Cho**_

 _ **-Ellos fueron los que me lo dijeron-contesto James**_

 _ **-Sabes yo solo quiero al igual que Demetri llevarla a la cama, odio que no quiera así que después de eso, terminare con ella-dijo Laurent…**_

 _ **-Todos queremos eso-dijo James**_

 _ **-Vámonos o los profesores vendrán a buscarnos-dijo Laurent*****_

-Eso es todo lo que grave, luego me fui a esconder para que no me vieran-les dije y vi como los ojos de Cho se llenaban de lágrimas

-Realmente son unos idiotas-dijo Luna molesta pero sabía que le dolía que solo estuvieran con ella por eso

-No se preocupen no saben lo que pierden-Contesto una voz detrás de nosotros y nos volteamos para ver a todos los chicos detrás de nosotras

-¿E…escu…charon…to…todo?-Pregunto tartamudeando Daphne

-Sí, no tienes de que sentir tristeza, es un idiota-dijo Neville poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella

-Sí chicas ustedes valen mucho como mujeres, no deben dejar que nadie las pisotee de esa forma-dijo Harry, se sentó junto a Astoria y le tomo la mano, se miraron y desvié mi mirada eso era un momento muy lindo como para que yo estuviera de entrometida

-Cuando los conozca el lunes en la escuela, les voy a partir su…-

-¡Rolf!-Lo reprendió Draco y solté una risita

-Es la verdad-dijo Rolf

-Yo te ayudo Rolf-dijo Cedric abrazando a Cho

-No importa realmente, yo iba a terminar con él y tengo una muy buena razón para hacerlo-dijo Cho y saco su celular

-¿Lo vas a terminar por celular?-pregunto Daphne

-Claro que no se lo voy a publicar en Facebook, para que todo el mundo lo vea-dijo y abrimos los ojos como platos

-Por eso con las mujeres nadie se debe meter-dijo Astoria orgullosa

-Concuerdo contigo-le dije sonriendo

-Listo-dijo Cho con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿Qué le pusiste?-pregunto Astoria, Cho se aclaró la garganta y fijo su vista en su celular

-Laurent, terminamos no quiero tener más una relación contigo por algo lo hago aquí para que todos miren que yo fui quien termino contigo, no tu como dices siempre, eres un estúpido, patán, las Prostitutas están para que las lleves a la cama no Cho Chang, ella tiene algo mejor que hacer que andar acostándose con un perro bueno para nada, que no sabe ni como limpiarse el culo… ¿Algo más que quieran que ponga?-pregunto

-No, creo que así está bien, mucha humillación lo va a hacer llorar como la niña que es-dijo Cedric

-Lo deberían de ver en la escuela se hace el hombre, pero en realidad es una niñita como dice Cedric-dijo Cho

-Como quiera no se salva de unos buenos golpes, ni él, ni los demás-dijo Rolf tronándose los dedos

-Chicos enserio muchas gracias, por defendernos pero no se metan en problemas por cosas que no valen la pena-dijo Luna poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Rolf y acariciándola, _¡Dios que de una vez se lo tire! Pensé_ y luego me sonroje que tonteras estoy pensando

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Mione?-Pregunto Astoria

-Debe de estar pensando cositas-dijo Rolf moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo

-Eres un tonto Rolf-le dije y vi como Luna lo golpeaba en la nuca

-Lunie-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Nada de Lunie te controlas-le contesto Luna y me sorprendí como que ¿Lunie?... ok definitivamente este día no pudo ser más raro

-Hagamos un karaoke-dijo Torie parándose mientras Harry la miraba con admiración, dije que no podría ser más raro, me equivoque…

-Claro-Dijeron los chicos al unisonó

-Bien, será en parejas, Cho y Cedric, Emmy y Rose, Daphne y Neville, Harry y yo y Draco y Mione-dijo Astoria y quería que me tragara la tierra, cantar con Draco iba a ser algo difícil porque cada vez que lo veía recordaba lo que paso hace una hora…

Ok-respondieron todos y yo sentía que me quería desmayar, _Por favor Dios me has estado ayudando mucho, haz que me trague la tierra,_ cerré mis ojos por tres minutos y nada…la tierra no se abrió para tragarme…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 _Les digo las canciones no son mías, ni los personajes…Estas son las canciones:_

 _Neville y Daphne: Tell me That You Love Me_

 _Rolf y Luna: Love the way you lie_

 _Los hombres dependiendo de la pareja serán en negrita, las mujeres en cursivas y los dos negrita con cursiva…_

 **HERMIONE POV**

-Los órdenes serán los siguientes, Neville y Daphne, Rolf y Luna, Cedric y Cho, Harry y yo y el ultimo Draco y Hermione-dijo Astoria, Rolf como siempre me miro alzando sus cejas, Draco paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, abrazándome, me sonroje aún más y luego cada quien se fue a un rincón en la sala…

-Bien ¿Qué quieres cantar?-pregunto, me pare, le hice un gesto con la mano y fui hacia la cocina, con él pisándome los talones, seguramente Irina ya se habría ido a dormir, ya que era muy tarde

-No tengo la menor idea, sinceramente Astoria se pasa con sus ideas, realmente en mi opinión parece un duende imperativo, pero no le digas que se enoja-le conteste mientras me servía un vaso de agua, Draco soltó una risita y negó con su cabeza

-Me gusto que haya tenido esta idea, me da la oportunidad de disculparme contigo-dijo Draco mirándome y sonroje

-¿Disculparte por qué?-pregunte viéndolo a los ojos, y perdiéndome en ese verde esmeralda tan profundo y hermoso…

-No debí tomarte por la cintura, ni acercarme a ti hace una hora-contesto

-En realidad, me…me a…agrado-dijo tartamudeando

-Eres especial Hermione, te acabo de conocer y siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-me dijo tomando mi mano

-A mí me parece igual Draco, contigo pierdo la noción del tiempo-le dije y me sonroje tanto que mejor baje mi cabeza, entonces Draco puso su dedo índice en mi barbilla y me hizo subirla para verlo a los ojos

-Sé que es muy pronto pero, te quiero Hermione-me dijo y sentía mis piernas flaquear y aquellas dichosas mariposas en el estómago…

-Yo también te quiero Draco, pero no quiero ir tan rápido, necesito tiempo mis padres nunca están en casa pero cuando se enteran de que tengo novio, son unas bestias-le dije, entonces recordé a mi ex-novio Kendall, empecé andar con él y cuando mis padres se enteraron se enojaron tanto conmigo que me prohibieron salir, tenía que terminar con él, porque si no lo iban a meter a la cárcel, no lo hice y lo hicieron, cuando dije que terminaría con él lo sacaron, nunca entendí realmente por qué no querían que anduviera con él pero me dolió ya que si no hubiera terminado con él, no hubiera andado con el idiota de Mike…

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Draco

-Sí pero, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-Pregunte sonrojada y sentí como picaban mis ojos

-Lo que quieras, hoy y siempre-contesto con esa sonrisa torcida que me deja sin aliento

-Abrázame-le pedí y entonces sentí sus brazos alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, los míos los enrolle en su cintura y escondí mi cara en su pecho, pero las sensación de tristeza desapareció siendo suplantada por una sensación de paz y armonía

-Chicos dice Astoria que-dijo Harry entrando a la cocina, Draco y yo nos separamos de golpe y Harry sonrió y levanto las manos en son de paz

-No se preocupen, no diré nada-nos dijo y se fue

-Confía en Harry él sabe guardar secretos-me dijo Draco en el oído para después dejar un beso en mi mejilla, deje el vaso en el lavabo, Draco tomo mi mano y pare en seco

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Draco

-No tenemos canción-le conteste y en su boca se formó una perfecta "O"

-¿Tocas piano no?-Pregunte y el asintió con su cabeza-Bien y ¿puedes hacerlo cuando te la acaban de dar?-Volví a preguntar

-Claro-contesto

-Bien ahora vuelvo, ve a la sala-le dije y empecé a subir las escaleras corriendo cuando llegue a mi cuarto me dolían las piernas, fui a mi escritorio y abrí el cajón, de el saque las canciones que escribía y tome When I Look At You, volví a bajar corriendo las escaleras agradeciendo no haberme caído…

Entre a la sala y vi que estaba mi batería, mis dos guitarra, mis dos micrófonos y un piano de cola negra que no era mío, Luna y Rolf estaban sentados en el sillón de dos, Astoria y Harry, junto con Daphne y Neville están en el de 3, mientras Cedric estaba sentado en el de uno con Cho en su regazo, Draco estaba sentado en el piso con su espalda recargada en el sofá, todos se voltearon a verme cuando llegue…

-Al fin llegas-dijo Astoria dramáticamente

-Solo son cinco minutos-conteste

-Cinco minutos muy importantes-dijo ella y me saco la lengua…

-Bien empezamos ¿o no?-pregunte

-Claro Neville, Daphne por favor-dijo Astoria y Daphne se puso en un micrófono y Neville en la batería, Draco se levantó y se sentó en el banco del piano y Harry tomo una de mis guitarras… Draco me vio y me guiño el ojo, me sonroje pero le sonreí…

 _ **Ohh yeah, yeah**_

 _The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
o many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

 _ **So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway**_

 **Ohh  
Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it** **  
**  
 _ **So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway**_

 _Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why know we can make it_

 _ **If you tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more  
So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say**_

 _Tell me that you love me anyway_

Cuando terminaron de cantar aplaudí pero realmente era por la forma en que Draco tocaba el piano…

-¿Neville de donde es esa canción?-Pregunto Harry

-La compuse hace un tiempo-respondió Neville, creí que Draco ya se iba a venir pero no…también iba a tocar para Luna y Rolf

-Luna compuso esta-dijo Rolf en el micrófono y Luna y él se pusieron en los dos…

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_  
 **I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate  
Its like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it, wait  
Where you going, I'm leaving you  
No you Ain't, come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again, it's so insane  
Cause when it's going good it's going great  
I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped  
Who's that dude I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
_  
 **You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick at looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw  
Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the craze that the corporate controls you both  
So they say it's best to go your separate ways  
Guess they don't know you  
Cause today, that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Silent broken records playing over  
But you promised her next time you'll show restrain  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
I guess that's why they call it window pane**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

 **Now I know we said things  
Did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the Olivere patterns, Olivere routine  
But your temper is just as bad is mine is  
You're the Olivere as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back it wasn't you maybe it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time, there won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Me imagine unas cuantas imágenes que no quería, de Rolf y Luna haciendo algunas cositas que no me gustaron para nada, volviendo a MI punto más importante no podía apartar la mirada de Draco, y hablando honestamente también fantasee un poco con él, pero eso sí rápidamente quite las imágenes, ahora era el turno de Cedric y Cho y ellos eran igual que Luna y Rolf quien sabe con qué nos vayan a salir...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 _Cedric y Cho: Starstruck_

 _Harry y Astoria: Need You Now_

 _Los hombres dependiendo de la pareja serán en negrita subrayado, las mujeres en cursivas y los dos negrita con cursiva…_

 **HERMIONE POV**

Empecé a subrayar con una marca texto amarillo lo que Draco iba a cantar para hacérselo más fácil, cuando Cedric y Cho pasaron y Cho le susurro algo a Draco en el oído, este asintió con una sonrisa y me sentí ¿molesta?...estaba celosa de Cho quien está enamorada de Cedric, _que demonios me pasa pensé_ …

-Ahora vuelvo-le dije a Astoria y ella me miro extrañada

-Voy al baño-le mentí y ella asintió, salí de la sala y me metí en el baño, me recargue en la pared y fui bajando hasta quedar sentada en el piso, empecé a escuchar música movida, tome mis rodillas con mis brazos y escondí mi cabeza en ellas…

Obviamente me puedo poner celosa de Cho ¿o no?, digo ella es hermosa, tiene buen cuerpo, es una belleza asiática , lista, nunca saca una calificación que no sea 9 o 10, siempre esta arreglada, le va muy bien en los deportes aunque casi no le gustan…

-¿Hermione?-Sonó la voz de Luna desde afuera sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ya voy-dije, baje la llave del baño y me lave las manos, salí y la encontré afuera esperándome

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto

-Sí, vamos-le dije y entramos a la sala y Astoria y Harry estaban en el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado Luna y Rolf y Luna y Rolf en donde estaban ellos

 _ **I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**_

Cuando me senté en el piso Cho y Cedric terminaron su canción

-¿Esa canción de quién es?-Pregunto Rolf

-Mía-contesto Cho con su perfecta sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, volví a enterrar mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y sentí un toque en mi hombro, voltee y me encontré con Luna quien palmeo un lugar en un lado de ella, busque a Neville y Daphne y los encontré platicando lejos de nosotros, me senté y Draco me vio, en su mirada se veía duda y solo sonreí y negué con mi cabeza, sonrió y volvió su vista a Harry quien le estaba diciendo algo, y luego empezó a tocar…

 _Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor...  
Reaching for the phone, 'Cause I can't fight it anymore..._

 _Ad I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time_  
 _ **  
It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and I need you now,  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now ,  
And I don't know how, I can do without, I just need you now**_

 **Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,**

 **and I wonder if I ever crossed your mind,  
For me it happens all the time** **  
**  
 _ **It's a quarter after one and im a little drunk and I need you now,  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now,  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now,**_

 **Woh ooo who**

 _ **Yes I would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,**_

 _it's a quarter after one, im alone and I need you now,_

 **and I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
** _ **And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now,**_

 **I just need you now...**  
 _Oh baby i need you now..._

La canción estaba hermosa, yo ya había escuchado a Torie cantarla sola, ya que solo nos la enseño a Luna y a mí, y lo más hermoso es que Astoria y Harry se la pasaron coqueteándose el uno al otro, al terminar la canción voltee a ver a Draco y lo entendí era nuestro turno…

-Chicos ahora volvemos vamos a…a es que le tengo que decir algo a Draco y es sobre esto de la canción-les dije

-Hay Mione-Bells si te querías llevar a Draco solo lo hubieras dicho, no inventarnos todo eso-dijo Rolf sentí que mi cara arder y una mano, que me transmitió corrientes eléctricas sacarme de la sala…

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto

-Estas son las partituras y lo que tu… vas a cantar ya…ya esta subrayado-le dije entregándoselas

-Gracias ¿es todo?-pregunto mientras las leía para después posar su vista en mí

-No, Mmm…yo te… te quería decir que…gracias y por favor no preguntes porque-le dije y salí de la cocina, como toda una maldita cobarde, me puse frente al micrófono y Draco entro rápido y se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar…

 _Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
The beautiful melody  
When the night's so long_

 _Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy  
_  
 _ **Yeah, When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up  
The dark, that's  
When I.. I, I, I Look at you**_

 _ **When the waves  
are flooding the shore and I can't  
find my way home anymore  
that's when I... I, I, I look at you...**_

 **When I look At You  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm not Alone.**

 _ **Yeah, When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up  
the dark, that's  
When I... I, I, I Look at you**_

 _ **When the waves  
are flooding the shore and I can't  
find my way home anymore  
that's when I... I, I, I look at you...**_

 _You appear just like a dream to me_  
 **Just like Kaleidoscope colors that**  
 _Cover Me_ , **All I need** ,  
 _every breath that I breath_  
 **don't you know  
** _ **Your beautiful ...**_

 _Yeah,_ **Yeah,** _**Yeah**_

 _ **When the waves  
are flooding the shore and I can't  
find my way home anymore  
that's when I...I...I look at you.  
I look at you  
**_  
 **Yeah** , _Yeah_  
 _ **Oh, Oh**_

 _ **you, appear just like a dream  
to me.**_

Al terminar la canción estaba sentada con Draco en su banco y nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, cuando escuche aplausos y vi a los chicos mirando hacia afuera de la sala, voltee y estaban mis padres y mi primo aplaudiendo rápidamente me pare del banco y fui hacia ellos

-Hola madre, Hola padre-dije nerviosa

-Él es muy guapo, no me importaría que salieras con él-dijo mi madre en mi oído cuando le di el beso

-Si vas a andar con él, que no te haga nada porque que vaya a vivir con nosotros no significa que no lo vaya a querer mata-dijo mi padre igualmente en mi oído, me sorprendí ya que ellos no eran así, se metieron a la sala para saludar a los chicos y a las chicas

-Me debes una, hable con ellos antes de subir al avión, para que no fueran a ser groseros y si te llegaba a interesar alguno no se fueran a poner como bestias-dijo mi primo cuando nadie nos veía

-Bien nosotros no vamos a dormir-dijo mi madre y se fueron de la sala, todo quedo en silencio

-Bien ahora quiero saber de quién son esas canciones-dijo mi primo

-Una es mía y las otras de las chicas-contesto Neville

-Qué bueno que los escuche cantar, porque quería hacerles una propuesta, a ti y a ustedes chicas-dijo Oliver

-¿Qué?-Preguntamos las chicas y yo al unisonó

-Sí como lo escucharon, estaba pensando que tal vez ustedes quisieran hacer un disco con los chicos y tal vez después su propia banda-dijo Oliver y las chicas y yo sonreímos

-¿Por qué no pensaste en eso antes?-le pregunte

-Porque no quise hacerme tantas ilusiones, por eso primero te quería nada más a ti-contesto

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Draco

-¿Recuerdan que les dije que ustedes fueron mi salvación ya que mi primera opción me había rechazado?-Pregunto Oliver y me sonroje

-Hermione fue tu primera opción-dijo Harry

-Exacto-le dijo Oliver

-¿Por qué dijiste no?-pregunto Rolf y las chicas lo asesinaron con la mirada

-En ese tiempo, tenía un novio-le conteste y Draco se tenso

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunto Rolf de nuevo

-No me dejaba hacer nada, realmente hasta la fecha no sé porque fui su novia-le conteste con una sonrisa y note que Draco se relajaba ¿Se había puesto celoso? Me pregunte a mi misma

-¿Quién?, ¿Va a ir con nosotros a la escuela?-pregunto Cedric con el ceño fruncido

-Cormac McLaggen, y no él era o es dos años mayor que yo-conteste bajando la cabeza, sonrojada

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron LOS CHICOS

-Sí, pero bueno ya, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a nuestros padres?-Pregunte señalándonos a las chicas y a mi

-Mañana a tus padres y al padre de Luna y El lunes a los padres de Daphne y la madre de Luna y el martes a los padres de Astoria y Cho -contesto

-Bien-dije

-Yo me voy a dormir y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, en especial tu Luna mañana te toca ir con tu padre y si te ve con ojeras va a pensar mal, recuerda la ultima vez-dijo y las chicas y yo reímos

-Ya avise que voy a llegar tarde-le contesto

-Como quiera-dijo Oliver, mientras Luna le sacaba el dedo de en medio a Oliver

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Rolf

-Oliver nos metió a un club de contrabando y salimos de ahí hasta las 6 de la mañana, dejamos a Luna en casa de su padre y cuando vio a Oliver creyó que Oliver le había robado la inocencia a Luna-dije entre risas

-Ja, ja, ja como es tu primo y tu padre no te dice nada-dijo Luna

-¿Solo eso?-Pregunto Cedric

-No, luego obligo a Luna a decirle que era verdad lo que él pensaba y como Luna lo negaba vi no molesto y cuando nos vio a todas dormidas en la sala supo que no había pasado nada, tuvo que pedirle disculpas a Luna por dos semanas, y de ahí Luna saco su BMW y su moto-contesto Cho calmada

-¿Tienes un BMW?-Preguntaron Cedric y Rolf

-Sí, de color rojo-contesto Luna viendo solamente a Rolf

-¿Donde vamos a dormir ahora Hermione?-Pregunto Astoria

-Todas en mi cuarto-conteste rodando los ojos

-Ok-contestaron o más bien gritaron y se lanzaron sobre mí para abrazarme

-Ya, ya si sé que me aman pero tranquilas, hay mucha Hermione para todas-dije y se alejaron de mi

-Huy si, como no-contesto Cho

-Vámonos ya a dormir-Dijo Daphne

-Necesito recoger los instrumentos, Harry, Draco ¿ustedes me ayudan?-Pregunte ya que ellos eran los que dormían en el mismo piso que yo

-Claro Hermione-respondió Draco y Harry solo asintió

-Yo te espero Mione-dijo Astoria, todos se pararon y se fueron, Astoria se recostó en el sillón y se puso a jugar en su celular

Empezamos a acomodar todo en el salón de música que mi padre había mandado hacer exclusivamente para mí, con varios instrumentos

-¿Es tuyo?-Pregunto Draco y asentí, salimos para mover el piano junto con Harry

-¿Es tuyo?-Pregunte haciendo la misma pregunta que él, pero refiriéndome al piano

-Sí-contesto

-¿Astoria nos ayudas?-pregunte y cuando la vi me tape la boca y me di vuelta

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Harry claramente preocupado

-Nada malo, solo se quedo dormida-le conteste y el hizo una "o" con su boca para después asentir

Empezamos a mover el piano, Harry nos miraba con una sonrisa picara a Draco y a mí, me sonroje pero seguimos moviendo el piano, aunque realmente ellos eran los que lo movían todo, tal vez Harry era muy flacuchento pero era muy fuerte, y tal vez Draco no era muy musculoso pero era muy fuerte también, lo acomodamos en el salón y volvimos

-Yo cargo a Astoria-dijo Harry y tomo a mi amiga en brazos con mucha delicadeza, empezamos a subir las escaleras y cuando llegamos al tercer piso abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, para encontrarme a mis amigas completamente dormidas, Harry recostó a Astoria con mucho cuidado en mi cama, King Size, en la cual dormiríamos Astoria, Luna y yo, y Cho y Daphne estaban dormidas en la que se saca de abajo…

-Buenas noches Hermione-Me dijo Harry después de haberle dado un beso a Astoria en la frente

-Igualmente Harry-conteste y se fue

-Dulces sueños Hermione-dijo Draco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio media vuelta y toque la mejilla donde me había besado

-Draco-lo llame justo cuando iba saliendo por la puerta, se voltio y camine hasta él, por impulso lo tome del cuello y lo bese, sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como me pegaba a su cuerpo… nos seguimos besando hasta que sentimos la necesidad de respirar

-Dulces sueños Draco-le dije con una sonrisa mientras veía sus ojos

-Créeme si que serán dulces-dijo y me dio otro corto y rápido beso, se metió a su habitación y cerré mi puerta, me cambie y me acosté en mi cama, para caer rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, o mejor dicho del MI Principe Draco Malfoy…


End file.
